


You May Delay, but Time Will Not

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:12:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon hasn't lived a normal life. He was supposed to be just a simple Knight from Camelot, but drinking from the cup of life granted him an extended life. It's been many centuries and Leon is tired, so he calls upon his old friend to help him out. <br/>[Character Death]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You May Delay, but Time Will Not

**Author's Note:**

> This story was created after one of my friends thought about this idea and how much she wished Leon and Merlin's relationship would have been more developed. Then she asked me to write it, and this is what came out. It's not entirely beta'd nor brit-picked as of right now. I'll probably return to this in a little while to edit it. 
> 
> Also, for those interested, the title comes from Benjamin Franklin's "Poor Richard's Almanac." It's one of my favorite works and one of my favorite quotes.

Leon had never thought of himself as particularly extraordinary. 

He was a Knight of Camelot who served King Uther and his beloved Camelot. He was willing to die to protect the people of Camelot. He almost had a few times, but something always saved him. Merlin liked to tell him that it was destiny that saved him. Apparently the fates had bigger plans for him. 

Leon hadn't given that much thought at the time, only been comforted by Merlin's words as to why the Druids elected to restore him back to health. 

He also hadn't thought about it after Uther died and he became King Arthur's right-hand knight. He took pride in his work, in his duties. He felt incredibly lucky that Arthur trusted him above most others. There were times he couldn't believe it himself. 

“Leon, you all right?” Merlin's quite voice questioned from his right. 

Leon nodded and adjusted the blanket across his lap before continuing to stare out into the little lake across from where he lived. 

“I'm just going to run out for a few things. I'll be back quickly.” Merlin smiled reassuringly before rushing off. 

Leon couldn't help but chuckle. Merlin was one of the only people who could continue to be so...cheerful despite any circumstances. It wasn't until after Arthur's death that he was able to truly appreciate why his King had kept Merlin so close. 

Leon sighed thinking back to the day Arthur was officially announced as dead. Merlin had arrived, though no one but Gaius had seen him. According to Gaius, Merlin had done everything in his power to save the King, but the sword had been poisoned and there hadn't been enough time. Even Gaius had sounded utterly wrecked with the news and Leon could still remember being heartbroken on Merlin's behalf. The poor boy always felt like everything that ever went wrong was always his fault and that he should have found a way to stop it. 

Leon had gripped Gaius's shoulder, thanked him, and told him to go and tend to Merlin. Leon would tell the Queen. Gaius had asked Leon to tell the Queen that she should send for him right away if there was anything he could do. Leon assured him he would, because he knew that Gaius had been like a second father to both the Queen and Arthur. He then asked Gaius to rely a message to Merlin for him. He asked Gaius to tell him that he needs to stop blaming himself because everyone in this court knew that Merlin would have resorted to sorcery itself if it would have saved Arthur. He begged Gaius to make sure Merlin understood that no one would blame him—Percival and he would see to that. 

Leon remembered Gaius looked slightly surprised, but he nodded anyway. At the time, Leon had assumed it had been because of Leon's blatant speak of sorcery, but now he understood that Gaius had thought he knew what, or who, Merlin really was. 

Leon had gone to tell the Queen, but she had already been preparing for the worst as she had heard whispers that Merlin had returned. When a few tears had fallen from her eyes, Leon wished there had been something more he could do. She had told him that he was being ridiculous, for she was not the only one grieving. But she had thanked him as he left. 

She had always been such a kind, gentle woman. 

Even now Leon couldn't tell you how much time had passed between his telling the Queen of Arthur's fate and his announcing to the entire court that the King had died and shouted, “All hail the Queen!” It could have been mere moments; it could have been days. Leon hadn't even thought of keeping track. 

Percival had kept him company throughout the entire time. Neither of them spoke, after all what was there to say when two of your closest friends had just died? They spent there time in silence, drinking a little of whatever was around in Leon's chambers. 

Percival seemed to know how close Leon and Arthur were, how much Leon cared for him as more than a King, as a friend. After all, Leon and Arthur had been together for years. They had even trained together back when they were younger. 

But they had also lost Gwaine that day as well. A brother in every way to both of them. It was too much, too soon. 

It had taken their little group long enough to recover after the death of Lancelot. Although it had taken Merlin and Percival the longest as they had known him the longest. If only Leon had known then why it had affected Merlin so greatly, he might have been able to be a better friend. 

They had eventually been able to carry on, it was what Lancelot would have wanted anyway. They had been lucky for a few years, everyone always escaping immediate death. Had they been Knights of any other place but Camelot, they might not have been so lucky. There was a reason they were considered the best knights in all the realm.

But this year they lost Elyan and before they could truly come to terms with that, they lost both Gwaine and Arthur. It was only Leon, Percival, and Merlin left now. 

Even then Leon had known that Merlin was not going to stay in Camelot. 

Merlin had left very quickly. However he had made sure to have a moment with the Queen, Gaius, and Percival. Everyone had seemed more at ease after talking with Merlin. 

Including himself. 

Merlin had arrived in his chambers, still looking too pale and too thin. 

“Merlin,” Leon had said quietly while moving to embrace him. Despite Merlin having been a servant, he had always been apart of their group. Leon cared for Merlin just as much as he cared for Gwaine, and Percival, Elyan and Arthur. “It's good to see you.” 

It truly was good to see his old friend. For as long as Leon has been around Arthur, Merlin had been there as well. 

Merlin clung to him and for a brief second Leon thought Merlin was either going to flee and refuse to speak to him or break down in front of him. Leon wasn't sure which one would have been better. He hadn't wanted Merlin to just leave without at least saying goodbye, but he wasn't sure how he would be able to comfort Merlin if he shattered. 

But then Merlin had let go and smiled sadly at him. “You too, Leon.” He gestured to the bed and asked, “May I?” 

“Of course.” Leon sat upon the bed with him, waiting patiently for whatever Merlin had to say. 

“I'm sorry I haven't truly been there for you since...” He trailed off and swallowed hard. “I meant to, but it's just...”

“I understand how difficult this must be for you. I do not blame you, for anything.” Leon had smiled at him, hoping to reassure his friend. 

“It's because of that I feel I owe you the entire story.” 

Leon tilted his head, but once again had said nothing. 

“Morgana is dead. I'm sure of it.” Merlin looked down and then at the wall. “She confronted Arthur and I when we were trying to make our way. I...gained the upper-hand.” 

Leon nodded. “World peace at last,” he whispered. 

Merlin closed his eyes and smiled, but it was slightly bitter, slightly off. “That's what Arthur said.” 

Leon felt like a mace just hit him in the chest because this was the reminder he'd been dreading. The recognition of how similar Arthur and he were. How they had been.

“We've been friends for a long time,” Merlin said, looking at him strangely. 

Leon nodded. “Yes. We've been through a lot together.” 

“I'm a sorcerer.” Merlin had blurted the words out incredibly quickly. 

Leon didn't know what to say, but Merlin hadn't given him a chance to for he was quickly speaking again. 

“I know that I should have told you a long time ago, you and Arthur both. It wasn't fair for me to keep that from you when I had your trust and--”

“Merlin,” Leon said. “It's all right.”

Merlin looked at him. “What?”

“It doesn't matter to me that you're a sorcerer. I've trusted you with my life and I still would.” Leon placed a hand on Merlin's shoulder. “Magic isn't inherently good or evil but it all will depend on how it's used.” 

Merlin just stared at him. 

“You have not forgotten, I trust, that I was once saved by the Druids. Even though I was a Knight of Camelot, they still wanted to save me.” Leon had sighed. “Even if I had believed King Uther was correct in his actions before that moment, I would have never been able to believe it after.” 

It was then that Merlin had told Leon why he believed the Druids had saved him. Then Merlin had left, but he had promised he would remain close at hand.

Leon hadn't truly expected Merlin to check in with him, but he had. He would send little messages through the birds or occasionally he'd turn up while Leon was out on a hunt. It was always good to see him, though they rarely talked about Merlin's magic because it hadn't mattered to Leon the way it was sure to matter to many others. 

To Leon, Merlin would always be Merlin, his friend first and a sorcerer second. Although, he had made sure to thank Merlin for his help during the battle in Camlan. Without Merlin's help they wouldn't have been able to drive Morgana's forces away, and Leon wanted to make certain that Merlin knew that. 

While Leon's life hadn't been perfect, he was happy. At least as happy as he thought possible. His best friends were gone, but he still had Percival. Eventually he also had the company of Gwen. 

Merlin and he talked about this one afternoon hunting together. Merlin had smiled and said that he and Gwen could be happy together. After all, there was no one who would protect her like Leon would. Merlin had given him his blessing and wished him luck. That had been all Leon had needed. 

Of course, their marriage had been more for convenience than out of true love, but it had worked out for them. There was a King and Queen of Camelot, and eventually an heir who would carry on ruling as Arthur had done. 

However, Leon had not been able to stay around for very long. There happened to be an unexpected side effect to his drinking from the cup of life, something he hadn't been prepared for. It made him immortal and, for a long time, ageless. 

Leon hadn't really notice it until Percival said something on one of their hunting trips. Percival had begun losing some of his hair and even Gwen had gained more lines around her eyes. But Leon hadn't changed at all, not in such a physical way. 

Neither had Merlin.

Well, occasionally he would turn up looking like an elderly man, but he could, and normally would change back into the younger Merlin Leon had known. 

“What is happening with me?” Leon had asked him during one meeting. 

Merlin sighed. “I think it's an effect of drinking from the cup of life. It's slowly down your aging to the point where we cannot even notice it.” 

“Does that mean I will live forever?” Leon wasn't sure why this prospect was so frightening to him. 

Merlin smiled. “Time will tell, I'm afraid.”

Leon realized what he was meant to do: he had to die, at least according to Camelot. It would not do to have a King who wasn't aging. He was never meant to be the king in the first place, and he still had every respect and faith that Gwen would continue to rule over Camelot just as well as she had before Leon. 

He had sent a message to Merlin to inform him of his plan. Leon just had to make sure everything was in order. He made sure to leave all of his royal seals and valuables behind. He said goodbye to his son, Gwen, and told them he was going on a hunting trip with Percival again. 

It wasn't until they reached where Merlin was that Percival realized that he wasn't coming back. He had trusted his best friend to cover for him, and prayed that he would understand. Naturally, Percival told him that he was being ridiculous, but hugged him goodbye. He even allowed Merlin to make him appear like he had been in a brutal fight. Then Percival went riding back into Camelot to declare that they were attacked near a river, robbed, and unfortunately the king was stabbed and had fallen into the river and was carried away before Percival could grab him. 

It had been more difficult that Leon had thought to leave Percival. He knew it would be difficult to leave Gwen and his son, but he hadn't thought about how it would feel to leave Percival, the lone remainder of the original round table. 

Leon continued gazing out at the lake and the strange stones standing on the island in the middle. _Avalon,_ Merlin had told him eventually, was the name of the lake where they had lived for many years. He was getting tired and wondered when Merlin would return from his errands. 

When they had first left Camelot for good, Leon and Merlin traveled around for a while, gaining knowledge and experience of what it meant to live in the ever-changing world around them. Leon had learned to be a physician's assistant and they were able to help many people. 

It wasn't a normal situation by any means, but it suited them strangely. They had gotten used to people assuming they were a couple, brothers, and eventually father and son. Leon's aging had taken many centuries to take effect and even a few more to actually look older than Merlin. It was then that Merlin suggested that they sort of settle down somewhere, perhaps try and live a life with the people around them. 

They lived and worked in towns and villages, then eventually cities around the country. Every decade or so, they would leave and go find a new place to live, new identities so they could continue to blend in. Sometimes Merlin would mirror Leon's age so they could be apart of the same age group, sometimes he would be older the Leon to play the father when he just wanted to do his own research. Other times he would be younger so he could go to universities and study everything he could. 

At least once a year they would make there way to the Lake they currently live across from. Merlin had told him that one day Arthur would rise again and he was meant to be there for him. As the centuries blended together, they were able to build a house right across from the lake. 

It was peaceful.

But it was beginning to take its toll on Leon, for he was not as young as he once was and it would only get worse from here. He would remain this old, helpless man...forever. Or until someone would be able to help him move on. 

“Leon! I'm back!” Merlin called as he bounded into the house.

Leon smiled in greeting, but his heart was not in it. There was one person he could ask to help him, but it would cost his friend dearly. 

But it was time. 

“Can I get you anything?” Merlin asked as he sat down in a chair next to Leon. 

“Merlin,” Leon said softly. Merlin's bright eyes shot to his and Leon could read the hesitancy in them. “I'm tired.” 

“Oh, u-uh,” Merlin said looking around. “We can just go inside and get some rest then.” 

Leon smiled at him. “No, Merlin.”

“Leon...Don't,” he begged quietly. 

“I've been around longer than I should be,” Leon said softly. 

“So have I!” 

Leon chuckled. “Yes, but you are the greatest sorcerer to ever live. I am just a man.” He sighed and placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder. “Please, Merlin.”

Merlin swallowed. “You don't need my permission.” 

“Perhaps not, but I do need your help.” He looked at Merlin who was studiously trying to avoid his gaze. “Drinking from that cup saved my life and gave me many opportunities, but it's made it impossible for me to die. I can't live like this for another thousand years,” Leon said. 

“Leon, I...What am I going to do without you? You're the last link to Camelot, my old life, Arthur. I don't belong here,” Merlin whispered still refusing to meet Leon's gaze. 

“You'll do whatever you want. You can finally go to a University, get the full experience now that you won't have to look after me,” Leon told him. “Please.”

“I...I don't know if I can,” Merlin whispered.

“It's too much to ask of you, I know that, but I have to ask it, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at Leon again, tears in his eyes. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

Leon nodded. “I'm absolutely certain.”

Merlin nodded, “All right.”

Merlin stood up and walked around Leon's chair to push him to push him off of their land and toward the lake. 

“Why are we going here, Merlin?” Leon questioned. 

“Because you, Leon, are a knight and King of Camelot.” Merlin stopped the chair near the water's edge. He walked around so he could crouch near Leon. “And you deserve to rest where Arthur rests.” 

Leon smiled at him. He knew how much Arthur meant to Merlin and how much he's protected this area. Merlin's offer showed just how great their friendship was. 

Merlin took a deep breath. “You're sure?” 

Leon chuckled. Trust Merlin to continue to hope that he would have changed his mind. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Merlin looked up at the sky, before looking back at Leon. “It should feel just like falling asleep.”

_Forþbringan frið ond eðnis æt hine hwil iċ giernan guðdeað to beclyppan his sawle._

Leon watched as Merlin's eyes flash gold and felt a warmth flow through him, as if he could finally breathe after holding his breath. He looked at Merlin and reached for his shoulder again. “Thank you, Merlin.” He gripped his shoulder and smiled. “I will await the day until I can see you again, my dear friend.” 

Then Leon closed his eyes and allowed the warmth to overtake as he gently fell asleep. 

_Astyre. Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst._

**Author's Note:**

> I used my own research from my Old English studies to formulate the first spell. It might not be 100% correct, as it's been a while since I've studied it, but it should be fairly correct.   
> _Forþbringan frið ond eðnis æt hine hwil iċ giernan guðdeað to beclyppan his sawle._ It means "bring forth peace and comfort unto him while I plead death to take him."  
>  As for the final spell, I took it from the actual show, as we know it's Merlin's choice when saying goodbye to someone he cared about.  
>  _Astyre. Wæcce on sæbát bælfýr mæst._ This one means "Guide. I watch the funeral fire on the boat."


End file.
